TrickorTreating Can Be a Nightmare!
by Lexbro95
Summary: Permanent hiatus. Original pairings. It's Halloween, everyone is having fun, but a haunted house isn't making a certain couple feel welcome to it's house at all. In fact, it could actually REALLY be haunted! gasp, really? Flame if you really have to.
1. meeting the boy in red part 1

**Me: Alright, ANOTHER new story. I'm loving this! Anyway, here's the main subject about this story; _the high school is having an annual partner trick-or-treat thing. The idea is to have a pair of a boy and a girl. So the pairs are BrixBlo, BCxButch and BubxBoo._**

**_So Brick and Blossom go to__ a house that the other kids say is 'haunted' but what happens when Blossom gets brainwashed over eating the candy handed out from the house? Will Brick save her? What is really going on?_ Read it and see!**

**Blossom: Alright!**

**Brick: Let's do this!**

**Bubbles: Lexbro95 doesn't own the PPGs or the RRBs**

**Me: They are also 13 years old.**

**Normal POV**

While humming to herself, Blossom was floating in mid-air, sticking up stickers that said, 'Happy Halloween!' on them. It was her and her sisters first year in high school and she was already asked to help decorate the gym into a Halloween party.

"How's the decorating doing?" asked BC coming from the entrance.

"Not bad." replied Blossom realising that nobody was allowed in the gym until it was time, "Hey! Get out of here! It's a surprise!" Blossom floated down and with super speed, pushed her sister out of the gym and into the hall.

"Jeez, you could've just said so." said BC crossing her arms.

"I can't wait to go trick-or-treating!" squealed Bubbles running to them from the other side of the hall, "so what are you dressing up as Blossom?"

"Wonder Woman. Just like when we were five."

"How about you BC?" she looked at her green-eyed sister.

"I want to be the grim reaper but I'll just be an evil, black cat instead." she said simply.

"Everyone, there will be three new students joining our school." started their principal, Mr. Keane in the intercom, "Their names are, Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo. That is all." after that was the squeaky noise of the intercom before it turned off.

All three girls were wide-eyed and mouths were dropped to the ground. There worst enemies, here! In their school!

The morning bell rang and they had no other choice than to just go on with there day. Usually, Bubbles has art, BC has gym and Blossom has math. But this time, BC has art, Bubbles has math and Blossom has gym. Blossom was flying to gym, thinking about why the RRBs are at their school. Can this be some evil plot? **CRASH!** Blossom looked over after rubbing her head to see a boy with red hair, a red cap, and red eyes.

**Me: Why is it that whenever I stop a chapter it's a cliffie?**

**Brick: (Sarcasm) Well, you write the damn story and then you stop it with a damn cliffie!**

**Me: Shaddap!!!**


	2. meeting the boy in red part 2

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated lately I forgot about this story…**

**Zim: How could you forget about a story that you _MADE!?_ Then again your filthy human brain is very small…**

**Me: MY BRAIN ISN'T SMALL AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE ZIM!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!**

**Zim: Oww! You hurt the ears of _ZIIIIIM!_**

**Me: You don't even have ears!**

**Zim: Oh ya… (Anime sweat drop and a guilty smile)**

**Me: (Sigh) on with the story.**

**Zim: Yes, _ON_ with the _STORY!_**

**Me: Shut _UP!_**

**Blossom's POV**

I was running towards the gymnasium when I crashed into someone. It hurt like hell as I noticed I just **HAD** to bump into my **WORST ENNEMY EVER!!**

I gasped in shock as the boy in red gasped in shock as well but then smirked evilly. God that smirk scares me sometimes.

"Hey Babe." he said and I flushed a light pink. He called me that all the time when we were younger, why does he still have to call me that now?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"Tell me _**now**!_"I yelled angrily.

"Whoa, a little spicy there Babe; no worries, I can dig that." this time I was red as Brick's hat, mostly from anger. I pounced on him and pinned him down.

"Tell me **NOW**!" I yelled right in his ears.

"So, you like to have a nice, strong guy right under you huh?" he smirked again. I blushed from embarrassment and signed as I got off him. I started walking towards the gym again as he caught up with me,

"So, what class are you going to now?"

"Since when do you care about what class I'm going to?" I snapped.

"Since when is it this hard to ask a simple question?" Brick snapped back.

I signed yet again and said, "Gym."

"Sweet that's what I have!" my eyes widened and my right eye twitched.

"You…do?" I stuttered.

"Yup," he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and dragged me closer to him which **AGAIN **made me blush. Why can't I ever stop blushing? "So, how's it goin'?"

"Worse 'cause you're here!" I hissed and broke free from his grasp.

"Ouch." he said and I giggled. We got to the door and I opened it.

The gym teacher, Mr. Ruos, which we call, Mr. Sour because both his name is sour backwards and he _is_ sour, called out to me,

**"Blossom Utonium! You're five minutes late!"** I looked over to the clock and it said 9:05 a.m. "**Give me fifty** **NOW**!" I heard some kids going, 'Ooooooo," and some others laughing as I growled.

"Brick Jojo, you're new so I'm going to let you do ten instead." my mouth hung wide open as Mr. Sour walked towards the others. I looked at Brick who smiled evilly.

I mouthed out to him, 'Thanks a lot.'

He pointed to himself and had an innocent face and mouthed back, 'Who, me?'

I rolled my eyes and went on with my push-ups. What a day this turned out to be…

**Me: Ok…there you go. I hope to update sooner.**

**Zim: Yes you better _update _this so called _story_.**

**Blossom+Brick: …**

**Me: Zim, get outta here before I send in Gaz.**

**Zim: Ya like you would do that!**

**Me: (Types on keyboard.)**

**Gaz: ZIM! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I RIP YOU TO DEATH AND THEN SEND YOU TO THE NIGHTMARE WORLD!!!!!!!!**

**Zim: (Runs away)**

**Everyone except Me: …**

**Me: (Smiles) R&R!**


	3. meeting the boy in green

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Bubbles: HI!**

**Me+BC: (covering our ears) Ouch!**

**Bubbles: Sorry HEE, HEE!**

**Me+BC: Ouch again!**

**BC's POV**

I was running towards my class; thinking of what I should draw next; a giant monster on the ground, dead with blood covering it and me standing on it triumphantly? No... me beating up Mojo? Perfect!

**Bam!!**

I was on the floor, rubbing my head. I looked up to see who I bumped into and saw… Butch?

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he stood up.

"**No!** You watch where **you're** going!" I stood up as well.

"You can't tell me what to do you Bitc-" before he finished his sentence I slapped him across the face. His face turned red and he had a shocked impression.

I had my eyes closed as I smirked before I felt a hand smack across my face.

_Oh no he didn't!!_ I grabbed him by the throat as we tumbled down to the floor, chocking each other. **(Obviously… i mean she has her hands around his neck!)**

Then, Butch slammed me down on the floor and pinned me down. _Great… he's right on top of me…_ _**VERY DISTURBING!** I kicked my feet up and down and twisted an turned but I couldn't get him off me… that's only 'cause he's heavy! Which means_ **_FAT!_**

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said coldly.

"Nope." he remained still. _Oh he's just waiting for me to kill him!_

"Why not?" I asked. _I mean why a Rowdyruff boy, a sexist jerk would be on top of a girl and not be grossed out?_

"Because I'm getting revenge." he said simply.

"And what's that?" I asked getting annoyed.

"For slapping me." _now **THAT** caught me off guard. I mean I just slapped him! I mean getting revenge for destroying him all those years ago makes more sense than this!_

"Uh… huh… and what are you gonna do to m-" _ok, this is going to shock you… he just crashed his lips against mine!!!!!! **EEEEEWWWWW! GROSSSSSSSS!** But what shocked me most was that I actually **LET** him kiss me!_

I immediately closed my eyes as Butch loosened his grip on my arms an put his arms around my waist as I put my hands around his neck.

_I'll I can tell you is how weird this felt… I mean I feel like I actually have feelings for him now…_

_Great…_

**Me: Ok, very short but I smacked myself to update this story as fast as possible so don't worry. Also I'm pretty sure you all weren't expecting this since its mostly Brick and Blossom but don't worry, they'll have their moments… (Smirks evilly.)**

**Brick: (nervous) why are you looking at us that way?**

**Blossom: (nervous) ya?**

**Me: Oh… no reason… R&R!**


	4. meeting the boy in blue

**Me: Ok so, sorry for the small chapter last time and I hope you like this one for now…**

**Bubbles' POV**

_Oh no! I'm going to be late! Well, not that I__ care for math anyway… _I was running down the hallway when this totally drop-dead gorgeous boy nearly bumped into me.

"Sorry." he called out to me.

"Ok." I said as I turned back and kept running.

"Say, do you know where math class is?" he called to me.

"Ya I'm just going there." I called back. He signed in relief,

"Oh thank god, can I come with you?" OF COURSE!

"Of course you can." I motioned him to come with me as we ran as fast as we could. Somehow this boy seems so familiar to me… like I've seen him before…

"Say, what's your name?" I asked.

"Boomer, Boomer Jojo." WHAT!!!!!!!??????????

"WHAT?!" I panicked. This boy I actually like is my worst enemy!!

"Whoa, calm down…"

"NO! How can I? You're my enemy! I'm Bubbles! A POWERPUFF GIRL!!!!!!" I blurted out.

"Wow really? Well, look I've changed, my brothers have changed. Well my brothers only slightly. But were good now, I swear!" he panicked. No way was he lying! I could see it in his eyes.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, I believe you. But if you do anything evil, I'll… I'll tell my sisters!" he nodded nervously and we ran into class.

**About 50 minutes later…**

_Good gosh! This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boooooring!!!!! I'm falling asleep just looking at the board!_

"Bubble Utonium!" yelled our math teacher, Mrs. Vander Tramp, "If you're gonna sleep during my lessons then that means you already know this stuff so I'm hoping to have no mistakes from you in the incoming test." I heard some 'oooooooohs!' and 'burns!' from the kids in the class. The only one that didn't do that was Boomer for some odd reason.

_Does he…?_

**Lunch time… Normal POV**

"…and Mr. Ruos made him do only ten push-ups and made me do fifty!! Nice huh?" cried Blossom angrily.

"That's horrible! Boomer didn't do anything to me." Bubbles said.

BC remained silent.

"You're lucky Bubbles." Blossom looked towards BC, "Hey BC, what did Butch do to you?" BC still kept quiet.

Bubbles gasped, "Did… did he… did he do anything… inappropriate to you?"

"Yes… and no." she mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'yes and no'?" asked Blossom, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, we had a small fight… SMALL!" she pointed at Blossom, "And he pinned me down and he…"

"Kissed you?" Bubbles said giggling and smirking at the same time. (If that's even possible… O.o)

"Y-yes…" BC looked down.

"But BC…" started Blossom, "didn't he just steal your first kiss?" BC's eyes snatched wide open.

"OMG you're right!" she made a deadly glare, "where's that A-hole? I'll kick his ass!"

**Me: So, sorry that there wasn't much BubblesxBoomer but I assure you it WILL come through and of course the main plot of this story.**

**Zim: Hello _everybody_! Prepare for the wrath of _ZIIIIIM_!**

**Me: ZIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll hurt you…**

**Zim: (drops to his knees) Please let me stay!**

**Me: … O…k… here's a sandwich. (gives sandwich) (From the first episode of _Invader Zim_)**

**Zim: (Takes sandwich) But…**

**Me: R&R!!!**


	5. making out and helping out

**Me: Wow I _FINALLY_ started writing this story! I feel bad because I never even got to the main part of the story!**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup started walking towards the Rowdyruff's table and smacked her hands down on the table, "Where the hell is Butch?!" she asked angrily when she noticed only Boomer and Brick sitting.

"What did Butch do this time?" asked Brick rolling his eyes.

"Something that I will not discuss with the likes of you now where is he?!" Buttercup asked again with more venom, blushing when she noticed Bubbles smiling at her.

"He said he was going to stay outside behind the school." Boomer spoke up.

Buttercup messed up Boomer's hair with her left hand, "Maybe you aren't such a dumb ass after all." and then she ran out of the cafeteria in search of Butch.

Butch lay on the grass, arms under his head, looking at the clouds. _She's going to kill me. _He thought, sighing. Butch replayed everything that happened in the hall and blushed slightly. _Stop blushing! It's not manly!_

"BUTCH!!" _He it comes._

Buttercup flew on top of him and pulled him closer to his face.

"So, you're finally going to kill me for kissing you?" asked Butch.

"No, I'm going to kill you for stealing my _first_ kiss!"

"That's it? So you're saying that if you kissed about ten different guys and then I kissed you, you'd have no problem?" asked Butch, eyebrow raised.

Buttercup blushed bright red, "Well… I-I-I didn't mean that-" once again, Butch interrupted Buttercup with a long, deep kiss.

Buttercup was taken back and Butch pushed her off him and went on top of her, still kissing her. Buttercup instantly closed her eyes, obviously enjoying the kiss. _Why am I letting him kiss me? It can't be love… can it?_

Butch lifted his left eye and saw Buttercup's relaxed, almost smiling expression and smiled himself.

The two kids kept making out until the next bell rang.

"See ya next time." Butch winked and took off towards the door. Buttercup was still lying on the ground, breathing hard.

_Wow… he's a great kisser… Don't think things like that!! _She shook her head and ran back inside school again.

"So Buttercup, what happened with Butch?" asked Bubbles smirking evilly. **(Well, not that evilly because well… it's Bubbles.)**

"N-nothing! I… told him to screw off!" replied Buttercup edgily, blushing from the thought of Butch.

"Say, Buttercup, you're acting kind of edgy lately." said Blossom, "Could it be that he kissed you again?"

"No! I mean… well…"

"You made out with him didn't you?" asked Bubbles laughing.

"Shut up!!" yelled Buttercup and taking off towards her next class.

"She so made out with him." Bubbles giggled.

Blossom walked towards her next class; algebra. _God, why do I have to take that class I mean, I know everything there is to know in the history of knowing!! Well, most of it anyway. _She thought half-smiling. She walked in the class and sat in her usual seat near the window. She then saw Brick through the reflection of the window, taking a seat next to her.

"You really have an interest in windows don't you?" said Brick.

Blossom rolled her eyes, but she secretly felt happy for Brick to be near her. _Whoa, stay calm, Blossom! Brick may be hot but he's the enemy!_

_They say opposites attract_

_So? He's just a typical guy who flirts with all the girls and happens to flirt with me._

_You know he likes you. And you like him too. We both know this._

"Be quiet." Blossom muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh, nothing!" Blossom turned red from embarrassment. _Good job, Blossom; now he thinks you're retarded._

"You look cute when you're embarrassment." Brick stated, putting an arm around her.

Blossom's heart did a cartwheel, "R-really? Y-you think so?" Brick nodded his head.

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make." said Mrs. Brooks, coming threw the door. **(Zoey's last name from Zoey101.) **"This Halloween, you are going to go as groups of two to go trick-or-treating together after the Halloween party tonight. The pairings is one girl and one boy." the boys in the class started hooting and laughing; everyone except Brick, who rolled his eyes, which made Blossom smile.

"I'm too old for trick-or-treating!" complained a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well, too bad." muttered Blossom, leaving the girl to figure out herself who said that.

"Nice." said Brick, putting his hands behind his head, "So… you wanna go trick-or-treating with me?"

That shot Blossom off guard, "W-what?"

"Wanna go trick-or-treating with me?" Brick repeated; no impatience in his voice.

"Um… sure." Blossom smiled.

_God, she's so beautiful, especially when she smiles. _Thought Brick.

After school, Brick stayed with Blossom to help out with the finishing touches on the Halloween party that's taking place in the gymnasium. When Brick walked into the gym, he was shocked. There were two long tables on each side of the gym with a white cloth covering it, balloons and ribbons galore; on the ceiling and everywhere else. In the middle of the ceiling was a giant disco ball but looked in style.

"You did all of this?" asked Brick.

"Most of it; now I have to get the food on the tables." said Blossom, pointing at the large tables.

"I'll help." offered Brick.

"Really? Thanks! The food is in the fridge and the pantries in the cafeteria." explained the puff.

"No problemo." and Brick sped off towards the cafeteria, leaving a red streak behind him.

Blossom sighed; _I can't believe I'm falling for the enemy…_

**Me: Alright! I updated this story! I'll try and update it tomorrow or whenever. R&R!!**


End file.
